You Can Live Without Me
by X Blood Guts And Angel Cake X
Summary: All Noah was planning to do was return a rented horror movie to the local video store, but when he leaves, he or Cody weren't expecting for him to never be able to return. (Okay, that summary sucks. Rated M for language, thoughts of suicide, and murder. Most grammar issues have been fixed.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or its characters in any way, shape, or form... But I want to...**

**Author's Note: Okay, this story is rated M for a reason! After checking the Fiction Ratings, I've decided that since this story has detailed physical violence/abuse, including the death of a character, language, and some sad suicidally and depressy stuff, M would be the best rating to fit this, because as M states, "Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language," so, this is an M rated story just to be safe. Look, I'm only 14, so I'm not exactly an expert on this ratings stuff, but this seems like the best option to me. Just wanted to let you know why the rating is what it is!**

**So without further interruptions, I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

If it weren't for the light of the television screen, the room would've been totally pitch-black. Late at night, the thunder and lightning and pouring rain were raging outside the house, much like the scene in the movie that was currently playing, scaring Cody out of his mind.

"Tell me why, oh FUCKING WHY, she would go in the EMPTY TRAILER!" Cody yelled, although he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

He was gripping Noah for his dear life. The horror movie the two teens were watching was really getting to Cody, and he was practically crushing his boyfriend's shoulders.

A sudden bang just occurred in the movie, and some killer appeared out of the corner of the trailer he and some girl were in with an enormous knife in his hands. The victim let out a high-pitched shriek, but before she could dash away from the murderer, he jammed the knife into her neck.

Cody screamed at this, and even Noah had a disgusted look on his face.

The girl in the film froze, her blood rushing out of her neck caused most of the screen to now be red. The killer then removed the knife from her neck, and stabbed her repeatedly in other parts of her body as well, such as her head, shoulders, and her chest.

"OH MY _GOD!_" Cody yelped, and buried his face into Noah's shoulder. "Noah, turn this shit off! Turn it off! Kill it! Destroy it! Do _SOMETHING!_" he wailed. His eyes began to sting with tears.

"Cody, this movie is ridiculous. The average human body has no where near the amount of blood that girl is bleeding," Noah explained duly, pointing at the screen. "Also-"

"This isn't the time for fun-facts! Turn it off!"

Noah would've left the movie on longer, just to spite Cody a little more for fun, but when he suddenly began to feel Cody's tears seeping through his shirts, he reached for the remote. He hit pause, but when Cody looked up, he wasn't satisfied one bit.

"Dude you paused it right when the camera is zoomed in on the gashes in her shoulder!" the traumatized boy whined. He went back attaching himself to Noah's body.

Noah groaned. He pressed a button on the remote that took them back the original DVD screen. "Better?" he asked, annoyed.

Cody nodded against Noah's shoulder and sniffed. Noah looked down at him and asked, "Are you seriously crying? Over a horror movie?"

When the paler teen looked up, his eyes were red and puffy. "It's not funny! What if this happens in real life some day?" he squeaked.

Noah shifted himself so he could face Cody better. He wasn't usually one to comfort someone and their feelings, but he still took some action and wrapped one of his arms around Cody's waist. He still spoke in a bored tone. "Honey, no one in the world would ever be stupid enough to go camping on Friday the 13th."

"What if one day we are?!"

Facepalming himself, he responded, "We aren't."

Cody sniffed again and nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just... What if one day, one of us gets killed...? What if you die? Like, w-what would happen!?" His voice was constantly cracking.

Looking down to his boyfriend again, Noah pulled Cody closer, and started to lighten his tone. "Is that what this is about? If something were to happen to me?"

An abnormally high-pitched "Mmm-hmm," escaped Cody's throat.

Noah's eyes turned soft at that moment. For a second, he simply observed his love crying in his arms. He found it sweet, Cody coming to him for safety and reassurance. Then again, they were the only two home alone at Cody's house, with Cody's parents being away for a few days, so it's not like Cody had anyone else to lean on. But still, the action made Noah smile gently. He stroked Cody's hair.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me," he told him.

"And if something does?"

With both hands, Noah cupped Cody's cheeks, and looked into his glazed over teal eyes. "Nothing will. I promise."

Hearing these words, Cody brought his hands up and held on to Noah's wrists. Another tear dropped from one of his eyes when he closed them. He nodded and gulped. "Okay." He then clung his arms to Noah's neck, lowering his body down so the boys' chests were pressed together. That movie really did scare him...

Noah sighs, but hugs Cody as well.

"Noah...?"

"What."

There was a pause. "I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight."

"Try."

"Can we just stay here? I'm honestly a little scared to leave the sofa... Or you."

"Meh, whatever. The bed's too far of a walk anyway. Also, quit being so sappy."

"...I love you."

"I do too."

Cody playfully slapped Noah's arm at this response.

"Violence solves nothing, Cody." The know it all smirked when Cody only groaned, but hugged him tighter regardless. "However, I love you too."

The geek giggled. "Yeah, you'd better."

* * *

Surprisingly, Cody fell asleep in Noah's arms in almost no time. They rested peacefully together on the couch, Noah laying on his back and Cody on top of him, but the bookworm couldn't seem to get any sleep. It's not just because his boyfriend's arm was under his shoulder in a very uncomfortable way... He felt like he was forgetting something.

What could he be forgetting? His parents know where he's at, he knows all his homework and studying was done by him in advance, he knows that the movie he and Cody rented that they watched earlier isn't due back at the video store until... TONIGHT.

His eyes suddenly burst open. That's what he was forgetting. Had they really put off watching the movie until the night it was due? _"Those two weeks went remarkably fast,"_ he thought.

He glanced over at the clock by the TV. It was only 11:14 at night... The video store is open all night. If he left now and drove there, he'd have plenty of time. It's roughly 15 minutes away from Cody's house, and he'd be able to get the movie back in on time.

Normally, Noah wouldn't be able to care less about things like this. Many times in the past, he'd keep his checked out library books past their due date, it was no big deal to him. But the movie the teens rented was borrowed from under Cody's name, not his. He wouldn't feel it'd be right, having to see him pay an extra fine, just for their laziness. Well, Cody WAS also being lazy as well, of course, but Noah feels maybe he should take responsibility for them, just this once, to be nice.

He looked down at the vessel sleeping on top of him, and smirked in a slight amusement. Cody's breathing was steady, his mouth open only a little, but big enough the gap in his teeth was visible. _He's so cute._

Noah started to sit up slowly. He unwrapped Cody's arms from around him, and stealthily untangled their legs that somehow got twisted together. Then he stood up, and took his time to gently reposition Cody to a more comfortable sleeping form. He saw a blanket they had shared earlier in the day when they were relaxing, and used it to cover Cody's unconscious body. _"I'm a good boyfriend."_ After complimenting himself, he bent down and softly kissed Cody's nose.

"Sleep tight," he whispered.

Before he left the house, he also wrote a note and left it on the coffee table, just incase Cody were to wake up while he was gone. He found a pen and scribbled on a piece of paper:

_Cody:_

_Went to video store to return the movie we rented. Try going back to sleep on your own, I know you can live without me. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you._

_-Noah_

Feeling satisfied with his job he'd done at caring for his love, Noah grabbed the movie and smiled at the sleeping Cody before heading outside.

* * *

The blankets that had been set over him fell onto the floor when he was shifting in his sleep.

Cody had a nightmare, from the horror movie of course, which woke him up when he started to hear himself moaning. But what was even more scary is finding that his boyfriend was no longer under him.

He grabbed at the sofa cushions, but Noah wasn't there. "Noah?" Cody called out quietly. He waited for an answer. Nothing. "No-HAH!" This time when he tried again, he was cut off mid-name by the loud sound of thunder roaring outside.

The storm was still raging on from earlier. The geek sat up straight, but everything was dark, adding to his fear. He couldn't see a thing so he waited for his eyes to try to dilate a little more before he'd try to do anything.

"Noah?!" He yelled it this time. Still no response. Cody was really becoming worried. A nightmare first, and then waking up to find you and the one you love aren't embracing eachother no more?... he hopes that THIS is a dream.

Cody stood up, and held his hands out in front of him as he blindly mazed his way through his living room, careful not to walk into anything while on his way to flick on the light switch. He made his way over safely and turned the lights on.

He felt slightly better now that he could see, but that didn't mean he wasn't worried. "Noah, where are you?!" He searched the entire house, leaving all the lights on in every room he entered. His house was completely lit and still, Noah was no where to be found.

When he retraced his steps back to the living room again, his heart skipped a few beats when he just now noticed there had been a note resting on the coffee table by the couch... The place he started. He quickly made his way over to it and read it eagerly.

_Cody:_

_Went to video store to return the movie we rented. Try going back to sleep on your own, I know you can live without me. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you._

_-Noah_

What?! _Noah, how stupid are you, it's pouring outside!_ But now at least, Cody knew where Noah was. But there was no way on earth he'd be able to go back to sleep on his own, not without being embraced by the boy who gives him happiness. He'll just wait until Noah returns.

He'll be back in less than an hour...

Right?

* * *

An hour passed, and there was no sign of the sarcastic know it all Cody called his boyfriend. He went to the front window of his house and peered outside. Noah's car was nowhere to be seen in the dark, gloomy, and wet night.

He tried calling Noah's cell phone... No answer.

Becoming more frightened than he already was, Cody started taking matters into his own hands. "_If Noah won't come to me, then I'll just go to him," _he thought, as he was sliding his shoes on and found a jacket to wear.

Before leaving, he had to do something, incase Noah were to come back when HE was gone. He found a pen and paper and wrote Noah a note.

_Noah:_

_Congratulations, if you're reading this, then that means that you came back while I was looking for you. We are so weird. NOW STAY PUT. If I don't see you at the video store then I'm heading straight home again. Got a reason why you're not answering your phone, "Honey"? Heh heh, I hope you know that I was worried about you. Try not to break anything. I love you._

_-Cody_

He left it at the same spot on the coffee table Noah left his note for him, and took Noah's note and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

With that, he left the house, leaving on all the lights he had turned on earlier.

* * *

Barely being able to see from the pouring rain, Cody drove carefully to the video store where he and Noah had rented their movie from. He was scared though. It was past midnight, he was alone, it was ghostly and cold outside, and all he wanted was to snuggle up to Noah's chest on the couch again with a blanket draped over their bodies.

_Was that so much to ask?_

Cody pulled into the parking lot of the video store. The lights were still on inside, so there was a chance Noah would still be there.

He opened his car door and put the hood to his jacket up over his head. He approached the building and stepped inside.

It was warm inside the shop, and nearly empty. He put his hood back down, and he looked around. Besides himself and the worker behind the counter (Who was staring down at her phone) there was no one else occupying the inside of the building.

And he didn't see Noah.

He looked in all the aisles, behind every display, and even the bathrooms... But he didn't see Noah.

Where could he have gone? The note said this was the only place he'd be. Did he maybe go back to his own house? No, Noah wouldn't do that without inviting him over too, or at least telling him that's where he'd be heading.

He couldn't have gotten into a car accident; the roads where Cody drove were the same roads Cody knew Noah also took, so he ruled that out.

Finally, wanting to take a break from hurting his head with a bunch of questions and scenarios, he decided he'd ask the cashier. She looks bored and tired, she looks like she's probably been here a while. Maybe she could give him some answers.

He walked up the desk and said, "Excuse me, Miss?"

The clerk looked up from her phone. "Yes, Mister?" she replied. She looked really young, most likely about 19, probably only a few years older than Cody himself. On her shirt, there was a pin, probably not part of her uniform, that read, _"I really wish I didn't work here"_

"Um, hi. Well, I was just wondering if a teenage boy was here not too long ago? He has tan skin, dark hair, brown eyes, about this tall," Cody explained the description of Noah, holding his hand up an inch higher than his forehead at the last part. "He was returning a movie for me. It was under my name."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, I saw him, but he didn't return any movie, kid."

"He didn't? What did he do when he was here then?" Cody asked, as his heart began to beat a little faster.

Shrugging, the cashier said, "I dunno. I saw him one second, then looked down at my phone, then a few minutes later, he was gone."

"O-oh. Did you happen to see where he went?"

"Look, kid, it's cute you care about your friend, but I don't know what happened to him. No, I did not see him leave. No, I do not know where he went. It is about a half hour past midnight, and I wanna go home," she nagged.

Cody raised a concerned eyebrow. "O-kay..." he said slowly. "I apologize for bothering you." With that, he started to back away. He went over to a shelf in the corner of the store to think, then came back a minute later with a new idea.

"Miss Lady! I-"

"Didn't you leave?" she questioned.

"Nope!" Cody said quickly. "You have security cameras, right?"

"Shockingly, we do, and it surprises me this place could actually afford securi-"

"Check them for me! Please!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Kid, that requires me to go all the way in the back room and get the-"

Acting quickly and not caring about where his actions would get him, Cody couldn't deny he was getting annoyed with the girl's attitude. He reached over the counter and grabbed the collar of her shirt, and pulled her downwards so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Listen to me you lazy she-cashier! My boyfriend and I watched a movie that gave me nightmares, and he went out of his way to return it here for me! He told me he came here and he'd head right home again, BUT HE DIDN'T! So I drove here, in the pouring rain, scared and confused out of my mind, just so you could stand behind the desk here and give me no clues to where the boy I love may be! Now, I am asking you nicely, SHOW ME THE DAMN SECURITY FOOTAGE. _PLEASE._"

The worker was silent for a second. She looked slightly frightened, yet somehow amused. "Follow me, Scrawny," she said, as she nodded towards the back door. Cody followed her inside, and once they closed the door behind them, Cody said, "I'm sorry for flipping out. But also, shouldn't someone be watching the front desk? You're the only one I saw here."

"Pfft, kid, no one would come to a video store at these hours," she chuckled.

Cody decided to not go against that.

He watched as the girl went to the computer in the corner of the room and hit a few buttons. "We have two cameras outside, and one inside. One the outside: One of the front parking lot and the other in the alley behind the building. You want me to look at the footage of the inside of the store first?"

"Yes please."

The worker clicked on something that made a screen of the inside store pop up. Cody watched as she rewinded the video. The events of the night were happening backwards, and in fast motion. Both of them couldn't help but chuckle a little when they saw Cody yelling at the girl.

For a few minutes, the girl was the only one in the store as the video was still rewinding. Then, they saw Noah.

As well as two other guys...

"Pause it pause it pause it!" Cody said quickly, his eyes growing wide. "Okay, rewind it to when Noah first came in the store."

The girl did as requested.

At the point she paused again, Noah was just opening the front door. Besides the girl inside the store, there were two other men, just standing at one of the shelves.

"Play it, please," Cody told her.

She hit play. In normal motion now, the screen showed Noah walking into the store, the movie in his hands. However, before Noah could even take five steps to the front counter, the two men stood in front of him.

This caused Cody and the girl to look at each other in confusion.

"Like I said, I wasn't paying attention," the girl said matter-of-factly.

Then the two men said something to Noah, making weird hand gestures. Maybe they were drunk; Cody and the clerk weren't sure though.

_"What makes you want to return a movie at such a late time?" _

_"Laziness,"_ Noah replied. _"Now please, move so I could get back to my boyfriend's house."_

Cody blushed. It was cute. Noah seemed proud when he announced he was taken.

_"Maybe we don't want to move,"_ said the other man that was in Noah's way.

Cody and the girl watched as they saw Noah's facial expression visibly change.

_"Oh God, I don't have time for this." _The screen showed Noah saying that as he tried stepping around the guys, but they acted faster than Noah did. One of them grabbed Noah's small, weak body with one arm, with his opposite hand clamped over Noah's mouth.

Are they _kidnapping _him?

Noah's eyes were widened in fear as he was swept off of his feet, into the stranger's grasp. The man carried Noah out the door, with the other following behind. The cashier Cody was sitting next to right now, didn't notice a thing in the video as it was happening.

"Oh no.." Cody said out loud. This can't be happening. Not to Noah. "Switch to the camera of the parking lot!"

The worker switched cameras, and now the screen showed what the other surveillance camera was witnessing.

The two watched as Noah was still being dragged by the man that was holding him. It didn't look like they were taking him away from the store... They were taking him behind the store.

As if on cue, the girl switched cameras once again when Noah was out of sight on the camera view of the parking lot, and changed to the one of the back alley. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Noah and the two men appeared on screen.

They watched in horror as Noah was pinned up against the brick wall of the building. The man was... strangling him... Choking, suffocating... torturing. Noah couldn't have been able to breathe. His feet weren't touching the ground...

_"L-l... et.. g... g-go!"_

_"Be a fucking man!"_

_"Do something about it!"_

Cody's eyes were glued to the screen, his mouth open in shock.

Noah tried fighting back. He was flailing his arms and legs around, attempting to get a hit or kick or punch in, but the man was out of his reach. His legs and arm span weren't long enough.

Then out of nowhere, the man that wasn't strangling Noah pulled out a knife.

_"Wait. Step aside."_

_"H-hel-elp me!"_

One of the men let Noah breathe again. Instead of pinning him by his throat, they pushed his shoulders up against the wall instead. Sadly, they only did this so they could hold the blade to Noah's neck, just so their hands weren't in the way.

Noah tried reaching for his phone, but one of the strangers simply knocked it out of his hands before he got to push a single button.

The audio of the video wasn't that great, most likely because of the raging thunderstorm that sent raindrops pounding into the earth. Cody could see their mouths moving, but their words couldn't be made out. Noah was obviously scared; his chest was expanding and shrinking with every breath he took.

Looking closer at the screen, Noah... was crying. Noah never cried. Seeing that look on Noah's face; pure horror, pure suffering; Cody couldn't take it. Tears were welling up in his eyes as the tape continued.

One of the men made a sudden, quick move with the knife. It sliced across Noah's chest and in an instant, the blood could be seen.

_"S-stop! PLEASE!"_

Noah's sobs were clearly heard. All Cody could do was watch, as tears started flowing down his face. He hopes this doesn't lead to what he thinks it will...

"Noah..." he whispered.

The video continued. Noah was repeatedly punched in his stomach, teased with the blade of the knife, and tormented all over his entire body.

_"CODY!"_

Wait, was Noah yelling his name?

_"CODY! I LOVE YO- AHH!"_

Noah's cries were cut short by a knife being shoved into his shoulder. That wasn't the only place the blade was making contact with his skin... It cut through his jacket and layers of shirts. It dived into his stomach. One of his legs were lifted at some point and slashed one of his thighs. The men appeared to be laughing as they scissored and cut through Noah's flesh.

_"C-co..."_

The men didn't stop. They were treating Noah like a toy that a child wouldn't care about anymore. They threw him around. They bashed his head into the brick wall. They kneed him in between his legs. They stripped a few articles of his clothes. Not a single part of the teen's body was left untouched...

Finally, after more than five minutes of screaming, crying, pain, torture, the men gave one, final, deep stab with the knife... Directly into Noah's heart.

His body was thrown to the ground. His eyes were closed, his chest was still...

His life had ended...

Noah was cruelly murdered.

That was it. The girl paused the recording after the men abandoned Noah's body, leaving him there to get drenched and drowned in the rain.

Cody was absolutely frozen. This... This couldn't have happened. _Why_ would this happen? His whole body was aching at the footage he just watched. He suddenly felt... _empty._

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, and in a soft tone the words, "I'm so sorry," because in a way, the murder was partly her fault. Not the murder itself, but, she was in charge of the store at that time, and she wasn't paying attention to what was going on. And it was no wonder that Noah's cries and wails couldn't be heard: It was dark, raining, and in an alley behind a not-so-popular little store.

Then suddenly, as if he wasn't in control of his actions, Cody shot straight up from where he was sitting, and dashed through the store. He slid over the front the counter, ran through the aisles, and bolted outside. The rain struck his face hard, but he tried his best to ignore it.

He sprinted to the back alley as fast as his legs would carry him. When he turned the corner, he froze.

Lightning struck in the distance, and from the light of the flash, it lit up Noah's body for a second... He was still there, in the exact same place where he was killed.

Cody lost all color in his skin from the heart-breaking, terrible sight. He ran to Noah as fast as he could, "NOAH!"

He slid on his knees when he was about two feet away from the dead teenager.. He looked down at Noah's body and lifted his head up.

"Noah! Oh my God, _NO! _Noah!"

Cody was already sobbing. His face had a wet mixture of rain and tears.

He observed Noah's body closer through his watery eyes. Lightning struck once again, and in the second everything was lit up, the sight seemed to have turned darker and uglier.

Noah was lying in a pool of his own blood. Literally, it was everywhere. His body was covered in gashes and cuts from head to toe. His jacket and sweater vest had been stripped from him. His nose looked broken. And still, piercing his chest, was the knife, the handle pointing straight up.

"NOAH!" Cody wailed as he brought up an unsteady hand and ripped the weapon out. He set it to the side and held Noah up to him by his shoulders. "Noah! P-please answer me! Please! I need you! Please don't leave me!"

He didn't get any answer. He never will get any answer.

Cody didn't know what to do anymore. All his thoughts seemed to be drained out by the rain pouring down on him. He leaned down and started kissing Noah's lips.

"I love... you... Please... I... I need you..." Cody muttered in between kisses. He let out a shaky breath and sobbed again before leaning over, giving deeper, more passionate kisses. "I love you... Noah..."

He slid his tongue out from Noah's mouth and looked at his lifeless body again. He touched the side of Noah's face with his hand... He was freezing.

He was still panting the entire time as he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. He didn't care if Noah's blood were to stain it as he layed it over his stomach.

He reached for Noah's cold, dead hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Please! PLEASE NOAH!" He lifted and pressed Noah's hand to his chest. "I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU...! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME!"

He dropped his grip on Noah's palm and covered his face. He couldn't stop crying. He sat and watched the person he loves most die, and now he's right next to his corpse. He'll never get this sight out of his mind, the mind that he's not even sure is working properly anymore. The only thing he could think about is Noah, and crying until he passes out.

Cody couldn't take it. The pressure. The agony. The _suffering._ He wanted it all to be over. His life already was over, considering Noah was his life.

_"I can't do this," _Cody thought.

Looking to the side, he saw the knife that had been used to kill Noah. The knife that was inserted in mostly every limb of Noah's body... It was right there.

With an unsteady hand he picked up the sharp object. He looked at it for a moment... He didn't see any reason not to do it. To kill himself. To experience the pain Noah had to go through. Where was he headed after this incident? He's scarred for life. He feels just as dead as Noah does.

Cody had his mind made. _"I'm coming for you, Noah,"_ he thought.

He leaned over one last time, and gave Noah a final kiss. The lighting lit up the sky once more just as he pulled away.

The teen closed his eyes, readied the knife in front of his chest, breathed in... And...

.

.

.

_**BANG!**_

The loud, ear-splitting sound of thunder delayed Cody's actions. His eyes opened all the way and he jumped from how startling it was. He turned his focus back to the knife...

Now back to his deed...

He looked at Noah... His face, his bruises, and... next to Noah... was a note...?

Cody recognized it. It was the note Noah left for him before he left to return the movie... It was the note Cody shoved into his jacket pocket before leaving his house... It was the note that had Noah's final words to him..

It must've fallen out of Cody's pocket when he lay the jacket over Noah...

Wanting to read it one last time, he brought one of his hands down from the knife and reached for the letter. It was wet and weighed down when he picked it up and held it.

The lightning crashed once again, and when it did, it lit up the damp paper Cody was holding. He didn't get to read the whole thing before the lightning went away, but he somehow remembered the note by heart.

_Cody:_

_Went to video store to return the movie we rented. Try going back to sleep on your own, I know you can live without me. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you._

_-Noah_

The geek re-read it in his head, over and over again.

_Cody:_

_Went to video store to return the movie we rented. Try going back to sleep on your own, I know you can live without me. Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you._

_-Noah_

Then, as the rain was making him colder and wetter by the second, he realized something in Noah's words...

_Cody:_

_Went to video store to return the movie we rented. Try going back to sleep on your own, __**I know you can live without me. **__Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Love you._

_-Noah_

_"I know you can live without me."_

_"I know you can live without me."_

He couldn't stop reading that sentence...

_"I know you can live without me."_

Suddenly he let himself sob. He looked at Noah, then at the note, then at Noah again.

"..Okay..." Cody squeaked. He nodded quickly and let out another breath. "Okay, Noah.."

Those words... They're what Cody knew Noah wanted. He knew that they meant something... Maybe it wasn't a coincidence Noah wrote them.

By this point Cody didn't think it was possible for him to be any colder. His fingers could barely bend, the rain was seeping through his shirts, his hair was drenched and sticking to his head. However, he fought through it. He stayed by Noah's side.

He took out his phone, and called 9-1-1. He told the police what had happened and the location he was at. He hung up and turned back to the dead body before him.

Cody laid down on the cold, hard ground, right next to Noah. He lifted Noah's head up slightly and had it rest on his chest. He hugged him, and stroked his dark hair. "I miss you already," Cody whispered. He will keep missing him forever. He will keep loving him forever. He would stay here until the cops came. He would ignore the rain, thunder, and lightning, just for the time being. He would obey Noah's final words to him, and he would keep living without him...

Because Cody thinks, no, _knew_ that he could...

And Noah knew it as well.

**_The End._**

* * *

**Wow... Erm, that was something else... Honestly, I have no idea why I decided to write this. Maybe I just wanted to take a step out of my comfort-zone and write a sad story for once, I dunno. XD**

**Regardless, I had a good time writing this. :)**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
